The Snipe Hunt
by The Damaged Angel
Summary: What happens when you take kids on a snipe hunt? Well read and find out! please review and i will write more!


The Snipe Hunt

By Dany Jaime

It all started on Sunday when the counselors began telling the kids about Timmy Burton. 20 years ago he fell down the 'well' that is on the path to the lake. Ever since he died there has been a box over it and every seven years the day he died lands on Thursday August 3. If you do the math it doesn't add up but the kids believed the story anyway. The plan for the boys snipe hunt was very elaborate. They actually had to tone it down a bit because they were going to have Josh hanging from a tree. Brian didn't like that plan very much. He didn't think the boys where going to be able to handle it. Anyway, Richie was going to 'be' Timmy and wear a mask that looked creepy even in the light. A few hours before the hunt Richie asked some of the guy counselors if they would like to wear the mask instead of him. None of them did so he asked if one of them would at least wait in the woods with him.

The Girls POV

On Thursday night at about 10:30 pm the girls started on their snipe hunt. They stopped in front of the bathrooms (it had a large overhead light) for the head count. When it was made known that everyone who was going was present, they started on the trail that lead to the big trees. When they where deep enough in the woods for there to be no light, the girls started the snipe calls and after about 10 minutes they heard the birds calling back. That's when Dany and Elizabeth 'disappeared'. Sonja, who was brining up the rear with Dany and Elizabeth, ran up to Rachel and Anna (who were in the front) 'Dany and Elizabeth are gone. I cant find them anywhere. We have to go back.' When the campers saw that she wasn't lying that they where gone, (all the counselors knew what was going on) they burst into tears. Even though they were quite a ways a way, Dany and Elizabeth, who were hiding behind some trees, could hear Rachel say 'lets go back'. After half the group had passed Dany and Elizabeth's hiding spots, they jumped out, making the girls scream and cry more. Once the counselors explained everything, they headed back to the cabins.

The Boys POV

On Thursday night at about 10:30 pm the boys started on their snipe hunt. All week the counselors had been telling them the story about how Timmy died. They headed down the trail that led to the lake and the 'well'. Richie was waiting behind some of the trees that where by the trail. When sam passed the box covering the well, he 'accidentally' kicked it. Richie hearing his cue jumped on the box and snarled. The boys screamed and ran towards the woods. Shane, to stop them from getting lost in the woods, yelled 'get back to the cabins!' And they did. They all ran into aspen, the nearest boys' cabin.

The Girls POV

They got as far as the campfire when they heard Shane yell 'get back to the cabins!' and saw the boys' flashlights bobbing and screaming for their lives. The girls stopped in their tracks and started laughing. They started yelling 'they got you good!' The girls thought what the counselors did to them, happened to the boys. Rachel, not wanting to ruin the fun the guy counselors where having whispered 'we don't know what's happening. Stay quiet and run back to the cabins.'

Normal POV

Dany, playing along with the rest of the counselors, went over to josh. 'What's going on?' 'I don't know.' Was his reply. As she was walking towards aspen, she passed a tree and Richie jumped out and grabbed her. Even though she had seen the mask before, she jumped. That's how creepy it was. Well as Dany, josh, Sam, Shane, and Richie were walking to aspen, Sam and Shane had the great idea for Richie to run into the cabin and pull off the mask. Richie, being the macho man that he is, agreed to it. When he opened the door everyone is in the middle isle. When they notice him enter, everyone parts. One Okanogan boy (who is on the top bunk) jumps from his bed and tackles Richie. In an instant every boy who could reach Richie started beating him with everything they can get a hold of. Flashlights, even hands and feet started hitting him everywhere they could reach. Meanwhile Dany is at the door trying to get in, but the boys are blocking the door yelling 'we got him, we got him!' soon all the girl counselors are at the door shoving their way through. The whole time Richie is trying to get the mask off and not get too hurt. One of the boys pulls the mask off and soon all the boys are beating him more. They where all furious. Once the counselors got the kids calmed down enough to stop them from hurting further, Richie crawls under the nearest bed. That's when the girls noticed lane (an adorable 9 year old) was crying his eyes out. Dany and Rachel where torn between calming lane down and getting Richie out from under the bed and into the mess hall. Dany was sitting on her knees on the floor by Richie's bed and Josh was sitting on the bed. They both look up and see one boy holding Richie's maglite. With wide eyes Josh asked the kid 'he didn't get hit in the head with that did he?' another kid piped up 'no I hit him in the head with this' and held up a big white flashlight. The kid holding the maglite added 'I hit him in the balls with it.'... Well they got Richie out from under the bed, into the mess hall and Dany followed him to the medicine cabinet. He took 4 Advil but after she left he took two more. He goes and sits on a bench and stares in a daze. All the people in the mess hall are getting worried and when they finally get his attention all he says is 'I'm just remembering what happened.' So the girls go and see if their cabin is ok. The girls where really shook up from what happened so Dany told them what happened to Richie. They where all really worried about him so when Dany went to get one girl some water she asked Richie if he would go visit the girls' cabin. He agreed and

Rachel and Dany practically carried him there. Well he assured everyone that he was ok and asked the counselors if he could sleep in the girls' cabin. Well once everyone calmed

down, Rachel, Sonja, Richie and Dany walked back to the mess hall. When Richie had sat down, Sam came in with lane and said 'Brian, lane has a story to tell you.' Well lane was still bawling but got his story herd. 'Richie came in with the creepy mask and I started beating him in the face with my flashlight.' When he finished he wasn't crying but was smiling and everyone but Richie was trying to contain their laughter. Then Josh came through the door laughing. He was checking to make sure his cabin was ok. 'I asked if anyone needed to go to the bathroom and Ash (another little boy) said he already went. I think he was just trying to be funny.' Once things had calmed down, Brian sent Richie to bed. Richie decided he was too afraid to sleep in his cabin. He asked Brian if he could sleep in one of the girls' cabins or even stay in the mess hall. 'No you can't. I'll take you to bed myself.' When Brian got to the cabin and opened the door, he was almost mobbed by brooms. By then he was getting mad. He took the brooms away and put Richie to bed. Then he went to check on the other boys' cabin. He explained that a snipe is real but they live in southern Washington and we they were in northern. He told them that a snipe hunt is a tradition for the counselors and he some of the boys' parents on them when he was a counselor. Then he turned to Ash. I went on a snipe hunt with you uncle as a camper. 'Did he pee his pants?' no was brains reply. 'Well I did if you must know' when he got back to the mess hall, he told all the counselors what Ash said. They laughed and went back to playing cards and telling each other exactly what they saw.

In the morning, there was only talk of going home and the night before.

THE END

A/N to those i havent already told, this story is completely true. if you are reading this richie, im sorry the story had to be told.

A/N hey guys! this is my first story i have ever writen. it was up under tokyo bells because i didnt have an account. thank you hilary! and if any of you have any questions you can email me at or just review and i will explain.


End file.
